


der Geburtstag

by sarcchiii



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcchiii/pseuds/sarcchiii
Summary: Embrace the fragrance of new life.





	der Geburtstag

27 January 1756.  
Today is his 262 birthday.

His memories gradually came back. He was _sure_  of it.

But, it wasn't the birthday he was made─summoned within new form of long, braided pink-coloured hair and modernized pinkish clothes, new height instead of around 160 cm, and new life of 21st century.

It wasn't the birthday he spent with his most beloved father, despite his harsh words, tyrannical, mendacious, and stricty possessive towards him.

It wasn't the birthday he spent with his mother whom he loved and admired, for he remembered sharing scatological jokes to make her feel better.

It wasn't the birthday he spent with his affectionate and supportive sister, whom he considered his first idol.

──And, It wasn't the birthday he spent with Constanze either.

_**However,** _

He could spend his birthday with Ludwig; from cooking gyoza together to disturbing his 60 coffee beans-counting. Or even mimicking his fate-obsessed face!

He could spend his birthday with Schubert; playing pranks or simply annoying out of him. It was fun!

He could spend his birthday with Liszt and Chopin; despite not being close enough, but already making great friends!

He could spend his birthday by watching the concert of Tchaikovsky and Bądarzewska, even he does not mind Bach anymore!

And, he felt truly alive under the constant angry lectures of the landlord－under this Otowakan.

──And this 21st century is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick short scribbles for Motes' birthday!
> 
> ̶I̶̶t̶̶ ̶̶w̶̶a̶̶s̶̶n̶̶'̶̶t̶̶ ̶̶h̶̶i̶̶s̶̶ ̶̶e̶̶x̶̶a̶̶c̶̶t̶̶ ̶̶b̶̶i̶̶r̶̶t̶̶h̶̶d̶̶a̶̶y̶̶ ̶̶b̶̶u̶̶t̶̶ ̶̶s̶̶h̶h̶ he deserves happiness.


End file.
